


How to get the Perfect Hairstyle

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Sigh. All that effort for an immaculate appearance, and nobody ever notices.





	How to get the Perfect Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest FFXV update allowing all of us to keep the stylish, panty dropping, dishevelled hair for Iggy


End file.
